Scared
by egoofy34
Summary: What did Danny do that has him scared to go home. Please read and review.


Danny walked into the bar and scanned the room for his two friends. He quickly found Flack and Stella at a table near the back.

"Hey guys." Danny said as he approached.

"Hey, Danny. I thought you were going home?" Flack responded as Danny sat down. Danny looked terrible. His arm was in a sling and even though the gash on his forehead was covered with a bandage you could see black and blue bruise forming. More importantly he looked scared.

"Thought I would take you up on your offer. I could use a drink."

"Scared to go home? Need a little liquid courage?" Flack laughed.

"It's not funny Flack. She is going to kill me."

All Flack could do was laugh. Stella got up and went to the bar to get another round of drinks. It had been a rough case for everyone. When they went to pick the suspect up at his apartment he ran. Like they all do. Danny and Flack took off in chase, but Danny got to him first. He caught him at the edge of the staircase and the both took a nasty tumble down the steps. Danny had a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder but was other wise fine. That was until he goes home.

"You are going to have to go home sometime. Eventually she is going to find out." Flack smiled. "I mean look at you."

"Not helping Flack."

Flack looked at the bar and wondered what was taking her so long. She left to get more drinks almost 20 minutes ago. When she returned without any drinks he gave her a puzzled look.

"You forget something Stel?"

"No, Mac called wanted to know something about the case and I guess I got a little side tracked."

"What about the drinks?"

"Lucy said that she would bring them over in a few minutes." She pointed at the bartender. "She is busy." They came to this bar all the time. They were all on first names basis will almost everyone that worked there.

A few minutes later Lucy walked over carrying a tray with three beers.

"Tough case Detectives?" She asked as she glanced around before her eyes settled on Danny. "Oh my god, Danny what happened to you?"

"It's nothing."

"It looks like it hurts." Before he knew it she was sitting in his lap. He had the deer caught in the head light look. He did not know what to do. "You know, when I was little and I got hurt my mom used to kiss it to make it feel better." If things were not already out of control enough, she leaned other and kissed his forehead. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he heard the front door open.

"DANIEL ANTHONY MESSER!" Danny immediately recognized the voice. He jumped up, causing Lucy to crash to the floor. The quick rise caused him to be a little light headed and he grabbed the back of the chair.

"Montana! What are you doing here?" Danny struggled to get out as the room continued to spin.

"Don't you Montana me. I am here looking for my husband. Have you seen him?" Lindsay was pissed. Danny had never seen her this angry. Danny was fairly certain he was a dead man.

"Baby, look I can..." was all he got out before she cut him off.

"Oh you had better have a good explanation for all of this."

Danny did not know what to say. He was at a complete loss for words. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Lindsay, you would not kill the father of your child would you?" From the glare that Lindsay shot him, he realized it was too soon for jokes.

"You leave Ella out of this. I want to know how come I got a call from the hospital informing me that my husband, the one who has the mild concussion and the dislocated shoulder forgot to sign his release form and he would need to come back and sign it. When were you planning on telling me you were in the the hospital or were you just hoping that I would not notice?"

"Well you have been tired lately." _Again not the time for jokes he thought to himself. I had better shut up before I make things worse than they already are. _

"Not funny Messer. Than I come down here and I find you the arms of another woman." Lindsay shot a look over at Lucy. "Care to explain that?"

Danny just stood there.

"What nothing? You have nothing to add?" Lindsay was steaming. "And what about you?" She looked over at Lucy. "Do you have anything to add? You better keep your grimy hands off of my husband or else!"

"Or else what?" replied Lucy.

"I will show you what." and with that Lindsay lunged toward Lucy. Danny jumped in front of her and pulled her away. Lindsay was kicking and screaming like a crazy women. Every time she moved Danny could feel pain in his shoulder. Finally he could not take it any more.

"Damn it Lindsay stop it!!" He yelled. "Calm down!"  
"Don't tell me to calm down."She shouted back.

"Look, I do not know what that was all about early." He pointed to Lucy who was now being restrained by Stella. "But you know me. You know that you are the only one I want to be with. You are my wife and I love you more than anything else in the world. I know that I screwed up today. I should have told you about being at the hospital. Please, baby, I promise that I will never not call you again. I don't know what I was thinking." Danny stood there pleading. Lindsay just stared at him, with fire in her eyes. "You and Ella mean everything to me. Tell me what I can do to fix this. I will do anything."

"Anything?" Lindsay said. Danny noticed that Lindsay's evil glare had been replaced with a smile. "I am going to hold you too that." Lindsay reached up and pulled Danny down until there lips met. The kiss lasted until oxygen became a necessity.

Danny pulled away, breathing heavily, stunned. He was not sure what had just happened. He turned to see Stella and Lucy in tears they were laughing so hard.

"What the hell?" Danny turned back to Lindsay, who was still smiling. "Oh crap, I've been set up!"

_Flashback..._

_Stella went to the bar and quickly pulled out her cell phone. _

_"Messer."_

_"Linds, hey its Stel."_

_"Hey Stel, I was just about to call you. I cannot get a hold of Danny, do you know where he is?"  
"Yeah, that is why I am calling. He is at the bar with me and Flack and he is scared to come home."_

_"Scared? Why is he... What did he do?"  
"Well, don't get upset, because he is fine but he had to go to the hospital earlier today. He fell down some steps chasing after a suspect."_

_"He what? Are you sure he is okay?"_

_"Yeah, the doctors said it was just a mild concussion and a dislocated shoulder."_

_"That does not sound like nothing to me Stella. Why didn't someone call me?"  
"I wanted to, but Danny made me promise not too. However, I think now he realizes that he made a mistake and he is scared that you are going to kill him."_

_"Well he would be right. I am going to kill him."_

_"Well I have a better idea." Stella went over the plan with Lindsay and then hung up the phone. _

_"Hey Lucy?" Stella motioned for the bartender. "How are your acting skills?"_

"You two! You two set me up." Danny turned and pointed at Stella and Lucy.

"Serves you right you knuckle head. I cannot believe you did not call your wife when you got hurt." Lucy responded as she headed back to the bar.

"Danny, if you ever do anything like this again I will kill you. I will kill you and even Mac will think it was a suicide." Lindsay said as she poked Danny in the chest.

"I am so sorry Montana. I didn't want to upset you, that is why I didn't call. I promise you that the next time I get hurt you will be the first person I call."  
"Better yet, why don't you try not getting hurt in the first place?"

"I will try." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I really am sorry. Why don't we go home I will show you how sorry I am?" Danny gave her his signature smile. The smile that made Lindsay weak at the knees.

'"What about your shoulder? Doesn't it hurt?"

"That is what the pain killers are for."

"Okay than, make tracks cowboy."


End file.
